This disclosure relates to delivery devices and components for a transcatheter stented prosthesis, such as a stented prosthetic heart valve.
A human heart includes four heart valves that determine the pathway of blood flow through the heart: the mitral valve, the tricuspid valve, the aortic valve, and the pulmonary valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are atrio-ventricular valves, which are between the atria and the ventricles, while the aortic and pulmonary valves are semilunar valves, which are in the arteries leaving the heart. Ideally, native leaflets of a heart valve move apart from each other when the valve is in an open position, and meet or “coapt” when the valve is in a closed position. Problems that may develop with valves include stenosis in which a valve does not open properly, and/or insufficiency or regurgitation in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve. The effects of valvular dysfunction vary, with regurgitation or backflow typically having relatively severe physiological consequences to the patient.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced using a variety of different types of heart valve surgeries. One conventional technique involves an open-heart surgical approach that is conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine.
More recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of the valve prosthesis on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. In general terms, an expandable valve prosthesis is compressed about or within a catheter, inserted inside a body lumen of the patient, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart where the valve prosthesis is then deployed.
The disclosure presents improvements related to the above.